


I'll Do Anything

by whtevritis2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whtevritis2/pseuds/whtevritis2
Summary: Elyssa is sent from Westeros with her half-brother and pregnant stepmother during Robert’s Rebellion.  After Daenerys’s birth she becomes completely attached to her younger sister and would do anything to keep her safe, including taking her place in a marriage to a vicious warlord. Khal Drogo/OFC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this guy on other sites as well, but I thought I'd throw it down here too! I'll be updating every Friday, quite consistently at least for a while because quite a few chapters are already complete.

I held Dany tightly to my chest as she wept. She clutched my dress tightly in her hands as her body shook with sobs. I laid my cheek against her head and tried to hold back my tears. I remember the night she was born and how terrifying it had been. Rhaella laid in her bed while she screamed and the storm raged outside. There was so much blood, but the thing I remember most clearly is when Daenerys was put into my arms as I was ushered from the room into the hall. She didn’t even cry. She squirmed in my arms as I held her, but she did not make a sound. From that moment on I raised Dany as if she were my daughter. 

Though Dany never treated me as anything less than her sister, I had always felt a difference between us. I knew I was a bastard, but it had never bothered me. My mother was just a favorite whore, but for that my brother, Viserys, hated me. He saw me as a useless mouth to feed, and I think he kept me around, only so that he would not have to care for Dany himself. I shorted myself food and water for years to make sure she was provided for, as we wandered as beggars. I would do anything for her. I pushed Daenerys away from me and looked at her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red. I smoothed some of her hair back from her face before speaking.

“Is it really so bad, my darling? You always knew you would be in an arranged marriage, why do you weep so?”

“I cannot marry him! You said I had plenty of time to marry. He does not even speak the common tongue, how could I even talk to him?” Dany shut her eyes and began to sob again until I shushed her gently.

“Do you truly not wish to marry the khal?” She looked up at me and shook her head quickly. I nodded once, before I stood and walked to the door. I turned back to see Dany watching me curiously, I smiled at her before leaving the room and shutting the door behind me.

I walked down the hall and tried to stay calm. Talking with Viserys was always a gamble. There were days that he acted kind or at least reasonable, but other days where his temper was too much to bear. As I approached the door to his room I took a deep breath before knocking. I heard a call to enter and slowly opened the door before sliding into the room.

I saw Viserys across the room soaking in large tub that faced the balcony. I approached the tub before kneeling next it. I was scared of my brother’s temper, but I also knew that he was still a man. His ego was insatiable and I knew just how to play to that. A few pretty words and sweet touches and he would see things my way, provided the dragon was sleeping. 

“Good evening, Viserys.” I rested my arms on the side of the tub and laid my head on them. He turned his head slightly and opened one eye at me before facing forward again.

“Fetch the bath oil for me, dear sister.” Viserys gestured to a dresser behind us and I quickly stood. I peered on the top and selected one of the bottles containing my brothers favorite scented oil. I walked back towards the tub and took a shaky breath to prepare myself. I kneeled behind Viserys and opened the small bottle pouring some into my hand.

“Tomorrow we meet with the Dothraki, right brother?” I rubbed my hands together spreading the oil before I began running my fingers through Viserys hair. He sighed and leaned his head back towards me and I smiled.

“Yes, the khal will inspect Daenerys, but there should be no problems she is comely enough.” I bit my tongue and breathed out slowly.

“But she is hardly a woman. She may bleed, but that is not the only thing a man looks for in a wife.” I slowly moved my hands from his hair to his shoulders and begin working the muscles. “Daenerys is young and the khal may see that undesirably.”

“He is a barbarian, he won’t care about her age.” I swallowed again before sliding my hands over his shoulders to stroke his chest. I hoped he couldn’t feel me shaking.

“Exactly, you deserve better than to grovel to a barbarian, my king. Is there not someone else you could trade with for an army.” I ran my hands across his chest while I whispered in his ear.

"Hmmmm, perhaps you're right." He reached back grabbing a lock of my hair and ran it through his fingers. "Perhaps Xaro Daxos would give me an army. I could even give him you as a whore."

I froze staring straight ahead. Viserys turned and smirked at me. He ran a finger along along my cheek and down my neck. He kept his motion downwards between my breasts. He twisted his hand flicking one of my nipples, before removing his hand. Viserys sighed and slid further down into the bath.

"Leave me now." I knew better than to argue after I had been dismissed and I stood, leaving the room

I felt almost numb as I closed the door behind me. I had no desire to be sent away to Qarth. Not to be someone's whore and especially never to see Dany again. I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks as I slid my back down the door. Sitting on the floor I hugged my knees to my chest and I laid my head upon them. I had no desire to leave, but I would. If it would save Dany I would do it.

The next morning, I had just finished my bath when Viserys came to my room. He came and stood before me holding a deep blue fabric. I was nervous to stand before him in nothing, but my robe. It was thin and hid little, especially with the sun shining in behind me. I tried to smile at him as he greeted me.

"Look a gift from our host," he unrolled the fabric revealing a dress, "isn't it beautiful? Feel the fabric." I reached out and ran my hand along the dress and smiles.

"It is very beautiful." He smiled and held it out to me. 

"Well put it on." 

I took the dress from his hands and waited a few moments before I realized he had no intention of leaving. I sighed and undid the belt of my robe, letting it fall to the ground around me. I tried to put the dress on as quickly as possible. Once I had pulled the dress down over my hips, Viserys walled up to me and pushed my hair behind my shoulders. He kept his hands braced on my shoulders as he looked me up and down.

"Beautiful."

"May I ask what the occasion is?" 

"I thought you should have something nice to wear when we meet the Dothraki." I gasped.

"I thought you had changed your mind?" Viserys smirked at me.

"I thought about what you said, but I don't just want any army. I want killers and who better to do that, than barbarians." My throat felt thick and I fell to my knees, gripping the bottom of his vest.

"Daenerys doesn't want to marry the khal! I beg you, please reconsider." Viserys stood still looking down at me.

"I don't care what she wants. I would let all 40,000 of the khal's men fuck her and their horses, too, if that's what it took to get my army."

"Please Viserys! I'll do anything!" He threw my hands off him. 

"Careful, you'll wake the dragon." He practically growled at me before leaving the room.

I put my head in my hands and stayed there on the ground until a maid came to bring me to the meeting. I slowly stood and followed her to the front entrance. I saw Daenerys waiting there and I went to her pulling her into my arms. She gripped the back of my dress and I tried to hold in the tears.

"I'm sorry sweetling I tried. I tried." I laid my head against hers for a moment before taking a deep breath and pushing her away.

"It won't be so bad. You will see all sorts of new things and Viserys will no longer rule over you. And the khal will grow to love you, how could he not." I smiled at her. 

She smiled up at me, but I could tell it she did not mean it. Viserys came to the top of the stairs. He looked impatient and glanced down the road before turning to Illyrio.

"Where is he?"

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality." Viserys sighed angrily, but the sound of hoofprints calmed him. He walked back up to the stairs and stood between Dany and I. The khal appeared with a few of his riders and they were impressive. Huge men sitting upon huge horses. The khal stood out as the biggest of the riders, with his braid draped across his saddle.

"Do you see his hair?" I listened to Viserys as Illyrio spoke to the khal. "The men only only cut their hair when they are defeated in battle. It is so the whole world can see their shame. The kahl has never been defeated; he's a phenomenal killer." Viserys put a hand on each of our backs as Illyrio turned and gestured to us.

"Come forward my dear." I felt Viserys push on my back and I turned to him confused.

"You said you would do anything. Now get down there." 

I gulped, but quickly started to move down the stairs. I would do anything and if marrying the khal would free Dany then I would gladly do it. Illyrio looked a little shocked, but made no comment as I walked down the stairs. I tried to remain calm as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the khal. He was very handsome with beautiful eyes, made intense by the kohl that surrounded them. He stared down at me and I tried to stay calm. I kept eye contact with him until he suddenly turned his horse and rode out of the courtyard his riders following after him. 

My heart sank. He didn't want me and I had no idea how Viserys would react. I turned and saw him run down the stairs and look after the the riders. He turned back and glared at me as he stormed up to me. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me before throwing me to the ground. I landed hard, but did not cry out. 

“Stupid bitch!” I heard Dany gasp before running down the stairs and kneeling down next to me. I sat up and smiled at her, my hip hurt from my landing, but it was nothing. I pulled her against me and stroked her hair. Before turning to look at Viserys, to face his wrath. 

"Don't worry my king, if the khal did not like her you would know." I perked up at that. "He has gone to prepare for the wedding."

"So we will be married?" Illyrio turned to me and smiled.

"Yes my dear, tomorrow." I watched as Viserys turned and walked into the house, muttering to himself. As Illyrio turned to follow him, I quickly got up and approached him.

"My lord I was wondering, could you please write down some Dothraki terms for me?"

"I am sorry, but the Dothraki have no written language."

"Could you write out how the words would sound?" I looked down. "I just want to be able to speak to him." I looked up at Illyrio as he smiled at me.

"If you give me a list of words you wish to know, I will do my best." I smiled up at him.

"Thank you my lord, you've been so kind to us." He bowed his head before going inside.

I turned back to Dany and held my hand out to her and she smiled jogging up to take my hand. We walked inside together as I lead Dany to my room for what could be our last night together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been terrible at posting, there have been so many Fridays that have passed without a chapter! So to try to make up for that I'm posting several chapters in a row!

Dany and I sat on the balcony of my room in piles of blankets with plates of food around us. We had been sitting there for hours while I made a list of words I wanted to know in Dothraki. Dany would continually suggest silly words and we spent a lot of the time laughing. It made me realize how wonderful life here was. After begging in the streets any life would be better, but we we truly treated like royalty here. Viserys would still lose his temper every now and again, but in this large house we could avoid him. 

It was then I realized how much I would miss this place.I set my scrolls to the side and stood up moving to stand at the edge of the balcony. I stood there staring out at the sea and I heard Daenerys getting up from the blankets. She came and stood beside me leaning slightly against my arm. We both stood in silence for a while before Dany turned her head up to look at me. 

“Do you want to marry the khal?” I looked down at her and smiled.

“I think it’s wonderful that I will get to marry at all. If Viserys had his way I would probably be left here in a brothel once he got his throne.” I smiled wider before looking out at the ocean again. “Besides the khal is very handsome. At least I will be able to look at him.” We both laughed.

“And you will get to travel all around Essos.” I looked at her again as she gazed at the ocean, a sad look on her face.

“What is it my little dragon?” She looked up at me, eyes wide and moist.

“I will be scared to stay here alone with Viserys.” I gripped the balcony tight as I thought of a way to keep Daenerys away from our brother. 

“Would you come with me? Maybe I could ask the khal if you could come along with the khalasar.” I knew that men were often more accommodating after sex and I hoped I could use that to my advantage on my wedding night.

"Do you really think he would let me?" She looked so excited that I would hate for the khal to say no.

"I don't know I have never spoken to him." I picked up the pages to take to Illyrio. "And if I don't get these translated I never will. I will talk to the khal tomorrow night. Please don't get too excited, in case he says no."

"But I should pack right because you leave the day after?" I could already tell she had her heart set on going and I sighed, but nodded. She laughed and hugged me before racing off to her room. 

"Dany!" She stopped at the door. "Say nothing to Viserys." She nodded quickly before leaving.

I knew he would be furious when he found out that I planned to take Danearys with me, but once I was married he would just have to like it. I knew that no matter what kind of husband the khal would be, his pride would not allow Viserys to mistreat me. I left my room as well traveling the halls to Illyrio's study. I knocked on the door and heard him call for me to enter. I opened the door and walked in slowly turning and closing the door before I approached the large desk. Illyrio looked up from his papers and smiled at me.

"Good evening, my dear, words for me to translate?" I nodded smiling shyly before passing the papers to him. "Good, I will have them done for you by the wedding tomorrow." I turned to leave, but Illyrio started to speak once more.

"I first chose you to be the khal's bride." I turned back to him shocked. "I have done trading with the Dothraki for years and when he was last in the city Khal Drogo asked me to find him an exotic wife." 

Drogo, Viserys had never used his name before.

"I knew it had to be you." Ha smiled at me. "You have your father's eyes, a brilliant purple, but your mother's hair. While the bright red it was in your youth was pretty, I prefer this deep color, like polished mahogany, that can catch the light like rubies." I fingered the ends of my hair, I knew that it was why my father had taken my mother. He always said I was touched by fire, especially with the vibrancy it had when I was child. It had darkened closer to brown as I aged. 

"And your skin, as pale today as it was when you first arrived, despite your hours in the gardens." He smiled at me. "Yes the khal had never seen anyone like you. I could tell he was pleased with my choice."

"But Viserys decided I was to marry the khal at the last minute." He laughed slightly.

"Your brother is highly suggestable. I may have planted the idea of marrying you to the khal instead of your sister.” He smiled at me before looking back down at his desk. “You should rest child, tomorrow will be a busy day.”

I returned to my room and removed my dress before climbing into bed. As I lay in bed, for the first time I wondered what it would be like to marry the khal. I had never expected to marry, but the times when I had thought of a husband, my only hope was that he would be kind. Living with Viserys had been terrifying and as long as the khal treated me kindly I did not care what he did. Drinking, fighting, bedding hundreds of whores, he could do it all and I would not say a word, provided he did not raise a hand to me.

I woke the next morning when the blankets were pulled from my body. I sat up quickly and saw Viserys at the end of the bed holding the covers. I quickly crossed my legs and wrapped my arms around my chest. He smirked at me before dropping the sheets and walking to the head of the bed. He kissed my forehead and placed a gentle hand on the back of my head. He ran his hand down my hair pulling some of it in front of my shoulder. He stood and placed his hands on his hips. 

"Come now, you can't be so shy. Your husband won't want you covering up so much." I didn't move and Viserys clapped his hands. "Get up, a lot to do before the wedding. I've had a bath drawn for you." 

I slid across the bed and got out on the other side, away from Viserys. I walked quickly across the room sinking into the bath. I could hear him walking up behind me as I reached for the cloth resting on the side of the tub. I poured some of the oils onto it before rubbing my arms and neck. I tried to ignore the feeling of someone coming up behind me. Viserys crouched behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I tensed, but continued washing myself, trying to stay calm.

“You have never been with a man, but I know you are aware of what happens. I saw you watching that night.” 

I froze and Viserys began to run his hands up and down his arms. I immediately knew what he was talking about. Years ago when we were still living on the streets, we had enough money to afford a few nights in a inn. Viserys had gone out, while Dany and I had gone to sleep. Later I woke up and saw Viserys in bed with a woman he had returned with. I was not too young to be ignorant of what happens in the marriage bed and I was naturally curious. I had watched them for a while, but after a few moments it made me uncomfortable and I had rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

“You have a beautiful body and I expect you to use it to please the khal tonight, or I will make you pay tomorrow.”

As Viserys stood and left the room I could feel myself shaking and let out a long breath. I quickly finished washing and got out of the tub as two maids came in. One was holding another new dress, this one a pale purple. They both helped me to dress before I sat in front of the vanity and they began to work on my hair. They put complicated braids around my head to hold my hair back from my face, but left the rest down. One maid rubbed scented oil beneath jaw and between my breasts before they both left the room.

I stood and looked in the mirror. The dress was beautiful but looked almost sheer, which made me more nervous. It cut deeply between my breasts and tied around my neck. I turned around and saw that most of my back was left completely bare. I turned back to the front and shifted some from side to side. Nothing fell out when I moved so at least the dress would keep my modesty. The pale purple color made my eyes more noticeable and overall I was pleased with how I looked. Despite the nerves I had this was still my wedding day and I would remember it forever.

“It is time my lady.” I turned to see a maid in the door and I panicked. It could not be time already. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was still low in the sky. I followed the maid out into the front entrance where Dany, Viserys and Illyrio waited. The moment he saw me Viserys walked out of the house to the waiting carriage to take us out into the plains. Dany ran to me and hugged me before spinning, to show me her dress.

“Isn’t it pretty, Viserys got it for me new.” It was a pale purple similar to mine, but was far less revealing. 

“It’s beautiful sweetling, but not half as pretty as you.” I smiled at her and she beamed up at me. I walked towards Illyrio, who held out his hand, full of folded papers. I gasped and took them from him quickly reading over what he wrote. The words looked strange and had dashes in the middle.

“I wrote out how the words sound so that you would be able to pronounce them.” He pointed to one of the words. “vod-jor, it means god. I translated all the words you gave me as well as some others I thought you would find useful.”

“Thank you, this means more to me than you realize.” He smiled before taking my arm and leading me down the stairs.

“There is an important aspect of the wedding you must know. As the new khaleesi the people will offer you many gifts, but it is essential that you turn down the whip, the bow, and the arakh, a curved sword. These gifts are meant for your husband.” He turned and looked at me, as we reached the bottom step. “Traditionally there are specific words you would use, but there is no time for you to learn them. Try to make it clear that you are politely declining them when they are offered to you.”

“Hurry up!” Viserys had poked his head out of the carriage. Illyrio smiled at me gesturing to the carriage I climbed inside and sat across from Viserys. Dany followed and sat beside me, leaning slightly against my side.

The ride out to the wedding site was over quickly and I was surprised by how loud it was. I looked out the window and saw a mass of people. I gasped at how many there were and I felt Dany come up behind me to look out as well. I turned and looked at her and her eyes were wide, with her mouth agape. The large group appeared to be feasting, but the large central area was mostly clear, but held dancers wearing red, yellow and orange. It was like nothing I had ever seen before and I felt less prepared than ever for this marriage. I tightly gripped the papers in my hand, as I looked out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a little rogue with the wedding scene, since the descriptions of Dothraki weddings are so vague. I sort of embellished and expanded on what I do know.
> 
> I have a whole plan on how Dothraki will be written. Since Elyssa doesn’t understand it yet, it will show up in Dothraki (translations at the bottom) and as she grows to understand more words it will start to show up in English italics. Once she is pretty much fluent all Dothraki will show up in italics, except the occasional word she doesn’t know. What she says will always be in italics because she knows what she's saying, but it won't always be proper grammar because she doesn't know the language well. All the translations come from an online dictionary, so it may not be perfect.

“Do Dothraki weddings always start this early?” I turned back to the inside of the carriage and looked at Illyrio.

“You were allowed to sleep in my lady. The wedding started at dawn.” My mouth dropped. They must have been here for hours. “This will be the khal’s formal approval of you, in front of his khalasar.” I turned back to the window once more as the carriage came to a stop.

When we exited the carriage, Viserys lead me down a path in the center of the mass. I looked around me and noticed that everyone was staring at me as they ate and drank. People moved around in the crowd to catch a glimpse of me and I focused on trying not to trip. When we broke into the clear area the dancers had moved to the side and across the circle was a raised platform with Khal Drogo standing atop it. As I walked through, I noticed that Viserys had left me and I was alone. The khal stood at the edge of the platform looking even larger from the added height and I tried to calm my nerves. 

When I reached the center of the circled area Khal Drogo moved down from the platform and walked quickly towards me I stopped when he was a few paces away. He stopped in front of me looking me up and down before he began to circle me. I had never felt so vulnerable and when he reached the front I shifted nervously, but met his eyes. They looked the same as they had the day before, intense and unwavering, but still beautiful. He gave a clipped nod before turning to walk back to the platform.

I glanced around a moment, but I saw Illyrio off to the side standing with Viserys and Dany. He made a subtle move with his hand, motioning to the platform. I quickly began to follow the khal. He stood at the top and looked over his shoulder as I walked up the steps. He continued to stare at me as I stood before the backless chair. As he watched, I became aware that he was waiting for me to sit. I moved to the chair and sat in it before he did the same to his own beside mine. With that the dancing started once more followed by a roar from the crowd.

I shifted gently in my seat adjusting my dress. I watched as three maids approached us. One handed each of us a cup before filling the khal's. She smiled as she moved closer to fill my cup. I smiled back taking a small sip as she moved to stand behind our chairs with her large pitcher. The drink was strange, sweet, but with a sharp, tangy aftertaste. Out of the corner of my eye I watched the khal drain his cup in one go, before he held it out to the side. The maid stepped forward filling the cup before moving back once more.

The other two maids had each kneeled next to one of our chairs. I turned towards her and she smiled at me and bowed her head slightly. She held a large platter filled with foods of all kinds. There were several meats, multiple fruits and vegetables, several pieces of bread and a white cream I did not recognize. I turned to look at Khal Drogo. He had lifted a large leg of meat and took large bites out of it chewing quickly, all while taking long drinks from his cup. I turned back to my plate and took one of the small legs from it. I took a small bite and was relieved when it was chicken as I had hoped. I was hungry and quickly finished the leg setting the bone back on the plate. I ate one of the rolls next before having a few olives that had been seasoned in a way I had never tasted before. 

I stopped to take a drink and looked around. No one was looking towards the platform anymore. Everyone was enthralled with the celebration. The khal was busy eating and I realized that while everyone else had been feasting, he had waited for my arrival. I did not know if it was tradition or his choice, but I felt my stomach warm a little. I turned to look at my siblings. Dany was happily eating and watching, while Viserys looked disappointed. Illyrio was speaking to him and I hoped it would reassure my brother enough that he would behave himself.

I took this time to unfold the notes Illyrio had given me. I had kept them tightly in my grasp because I wanted to memorize a few phrases. I looked at the top page while I sipped from my cup. These were the words that Illyrio had suggested. As I looked down the list I came to fermented mare's milk. I choked a little on the drink in my mouth, but swallowed. If I had know what it was before trying it I doubt I would be able to drink it.

I quickly shuffled through the pages finding the words I needed trying to memorize them quickly. I felt confident that I would know what I was saying when I heard a creaking next to me. I turned and saw the khal leaning towards me in his chair. He was gazing curiously at my lap. He glanced up and saw me looking, before he reached across and grabbed the top page. He looked at rotating it from one side to the other, even flipping it over to look at the back. He narrowed his eyes at it, but handed it back to me. 

I took the page and placed it, and the others between my leg and the side of the chair. I looked back at Khal Drogo, but his face seemed expressionless. I wondered if he even knew that he was looking at his own language. Suddenly he smirked and slammed his fist against the arm of the chair I jumped slightly before turning to the shouting coming from the crowd. One of the dancers was on the ground and two men were shoving each other. They soon drew knives and began to circle each other. I gripped the arm of the chair, while my other hand tightened around my cup. 

I watched as one lunged at the other bringing his knife down towards the man's shoulder. He was able to draw blood, but the other man forced him back. The two grappled before the second man shoved the first onto ground with a yell. He quickly dropped down onto the man ramming his knife into the mans eye. With a long strangled cry the man died. The man stood and raised his arms over his head yelling in triumph, blood pouring from the wound in his shoulder. The crowd yelled back before the man kneeled and withdrew his knife, using it to cut off the dead man's braid. He walked over to the front the platform and held up the braid in front of the khal before dropping it at his feet. 

Khal Drogo hit the arm of the chair twice before taking a long drink. The man raised his fist before turning and walking back to the dancer. He threw her skirt up over her back before kneeling behind her. He gripped her hips pulled her body up from the ground before he began pumping his hips. I quickly looked down rearranging my skirts until I heard the final cries of the man and the woman over the jeers of the crowd. I looked up cautiously and I saw that the woman had been left on the ground while the man had found a new drink.

I took a shaky breath before turning back to the maid with the platter. I began to eat some of the different fruits on the platter, while I chewed I saw a man approach from corner of my eye. I turned my head to the front of the platform as he walked up the steps. He knelt down on a knee before me and held out a whip in his hands. I panicked slightly I wasn’t quite sure how to refuse and still seem grateful. I smiled widely and dipped my head down once, before shaking it back and forth. As an afterthought I gestured to Khal Drogo beside me hoping that the message was clear enough. 

The man bowed before he moved in front of the khal and offered the whip to him. He reached out taking the whip, testing it’s strength before handing it to a servant who placed it on the edge of the platform. The man bowed again before leaving back into the crowd. I let out a shaky breath and looked over at Illyrio. He smiled at me and bowed his head. I could feel my shoulders relax; I must have made my intentions clear enough for the Dothraki to understand. When two more men approached, one after the other, one bearing a bow, and the other a long handled sword with a curved blade, I repeated my refusal. 

I turned back to the platter of food and selected another berry from the tray. I put the fruit against my lips as I heard the khal speak. I turned to him and saw him waving away the maid holding his tray. I was shocked to find that the platter was mostly empty and that a pile of bones composed most of what was left. I did not know how much longer I would have access to my meal, so I quickly sample more of the meats and ate several of the beef ribs. I took another roll from the plate before I waved the maid away smiling. She bowed her head before leaving the platform. 

I tore the roll into small pieces eating slowly. I watched as more women were taken and more men fought. Khal Drogo had looked more pleased throughout the day as the number of fights grew. The pile of braids before the khal grew, close to ten and only one man had survived his fight. He had slunk back into the crowd and I wondered how a man would be treated once his braid had been cut. As I ate the last bite of my bread a particularly nasty fight broke out. This time the men used their swords slashing at one another. My hands clenched on the armrests, until finally one man caught the other in the stomach. With a loud cry he ripped the sword up and the man's skin tore apart, his guts spilling out onto the ground. 

I turned quickly when I heard Dany cry and my mouth dropped. She held her arms out a look of shock on her face as she looked down at herself. She was covered in blood. It was splattered across her face and arms, soaking into her dress. I stood quickly running down the steps and kneeling next to her. I grabbed on of the pieces of fabric covering the small table beside her and began wiping blood from her face. She turned towards me and I could feel her shaking and I looked at her eyes to see them welling up with tears.

"It's alright my darling, we'll get you cleaned up and you will change dresses, alright?" She didn't respond as I continued to wipe her off, but she did not let the tears fall. 

I suddenly realized how quiet it had gotten. I turned back to see Khal Drogo standing on the platform. I hoped I had not made him angry by leaving my seat. He stooped down to pick up the sword he had been given earlier, standing again to descend from the platform. He approached the man who just cut open the other. The man dropped his sword to the ground and took a few steps back watching the khal with a nervous look. As he approached, the man opened his mouth to say something, but no words came before Khal Drogo swung cutting his throat and watching him fall to the ground. He kneeled quickly cutting the braid off and standing. I watched with wide eyes as he walked over to us and dropped the braid by my side. He turned back towards the horde and gestured back at us.

"Rhellaya mae. Fichat mae shor." I had never heard him speak so much before, but as he did two women quickly came forward.

Each grabbed one of Dany's arms leading her to one of the tents close by. I watched worried, but Illyrio got my attention, giving me a smile and he gestured to the platform behind me. I stood slowly dropping the cloth from my hand. I glanced at Viserys, who was picking at his food as if nothing had happened. I glared at the side of his head slightly before turning to leave. I carefully moved around the braid that had been left on the ground as I walked back to the platform taking my seat. The celebration had already started again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it fascinating that I haven't gotten to the end of the wedding yet. I had no idea I had so much to write about, but I promise wedding night next chapter! And after that things become more lovey so bare with me, we are on our way!
> 
> Dothraki  
> "Help her. Bring her a dress."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are!! The wedding night and after this, the relationship will really start to develope. Thanks again to everyone who favorited and followed as well as reviewed!!
> 
> I changed the way Dothraki will appear a little bit. I thought mixing words in english and Dothraki looked to confusing so Elyssa will just think the words she knows after.

I sat back down in my seat and the khal placed his sword back with his other gifts before taking his seat as well. The maid with the pitcher gave us each a cup again before refilling them. I waited anxiously for Daenerys to reappear. After a few moments she was lead back to the celebration by the two women who had taken her away. She was in a new dress and though she looked more nervous, she seemed fine. She looked over at me and I smiled brightly at her. She smiled back before picking up a piece of bread from the platter by her. I sighed in relief and turned my attention back to the cleared area.

I watched as the girls danced in a flurry of color and men took women. It was strange to see, but I was so used to it now that I didn't feel the need to look away at once. You could see little beyond the motion anyway; although, most of the women now had their breasts bared. As I watched a man approached carrying a large vase. He set it on the step of the platform and one of the khal’s riders approached taking it to put with the other gifts. Shortly after a man with a small box of snakes placed it at the edge of the platform. I stared as he grabbed a handful of them before putting them back in and bowing to the khal as he left. This was also taken away by the same rider.

Then a woman approached the platform with a man beside her. Each was holding several bolts of fabric. I stood and walked towards them. They held the bolts up so I could see the fabric and I ran my hands along it. It was coarse, but was similar to the silk I was familiar with. It was done in deep colors, some very vibrant, with basic patterns. I smiled at the woman she smiled back and spoke to me so quickly that I could not catch what. I continued to smile and nodded my head. She bowed before she and the man placed the fabric on my side of the platform. 

I returned to my seat and glanced at the khal. He did not speak to me, but he was watching me. I met his eyes and I smiled at him tentatively. He did not smile, but the corner of his mouth turned up slightly into a smirk. He faced forward again and drank from his cup. I smiled to myself before looking ahead again. He seemed to like me well enough and perhaps with time we could love each other. Another man approaches the platform. This one was clearly not Dothraki and looked as though he could have come from Westeros. He bowed and addressed Khal Drogo before turning to me and walking up the steps.

“A small gift, for the new Khaleesi, songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms.” I took the books from him.

“Thank you, Ser.” He bowed his head to me. “Are you from my land?”

“Ser Jorah Mormont, of Bear Island.” He watched me carefully. “I served your father for many years.” He turned to Viserys and bowed. “Gods be good, I hope to always serve the rightful King.” 

Viserys nodded at him as Jorah moved back down to join the crowd. As I handed the books to one of the riders, who placed them next to my fabrics, I could feel his eyes on me. I turned and looked at Jorah who watched me steadily from where he stood amongst the horde. I pushed some hair away from my face and lowered my eyes. He gaze made me nervous. I heard the khal’s chair creak and I turned to see him leaning forward in his seat. He was glaring at Ser Jorah. I opened my mouth to say something when, Illyrio stood, and two men carried a box setting it near my feet. I opened the lid, to reveal three beautiful stones inside. 

“Dragon's eggs, Khaleesi, from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai.” I reached in to pick up the green egg. “The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful.”

“Thank you, my lord.” He bowed his head, taking his seat.

I held the egg in my hand turning it from side to side. It was beautiful and iridescent. I looked down at the other two eggs, before glancing over at my siblings. Dany was looking at the eggs in wonder, while Viserys was looking at Illyrio shocked. I heard the khal moving and I turned to see him stand up before waiting. He turned his head and looked at me, so I set down the egg carefully before shutting the lid. I stood and moved closer to Khal Drogo, before I could reach him he began to leave the platform and walk through the clearing. I tried to catch up to him, but the stairs were too wide to go down them quickly. 

I gave up trying to walk with him and followed behind slowly. As I walked through the crowd of people I could feel them closing in behind me to follow us. I suddenly became very nervous I had thought we were going to retire for the night, but with everyone following, I suddenly wondered if we would have to consummate the marriage publically. The Dothraki clearly had no problems with public sex. I felt myself begin to shake as I emerged from the edge of the crowd. I saw the khal standing by white horse, holding its bridle. I walked over and stroked the horse’s nose. He nickered and pressed his face against my hand. 

“He’s beautiful.” I smiled at the khal and turned to Jorah who was at the front of the crowd. “How do I thank him in Dothraki?”

“The Dothraki have no word for thank you.” Jorah said shaking his head.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone approach me. I was startled by how close they were and stepped back. I looked up from the chest in my view to see the khal. From this distance I could tell that he was not so much taller than me. I was about as tall as his shoulder, but he was much wider. He stepped closer again, maintaining eye contact as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me into the air and I gripped his shoulders in fear. Khal Drogo safely placed me on top of the horse before he moved to mount his own. I jumped as something grabbed my leg. I looked down to see Viserys holding my leg. 

“Remember what we talked about.” He gripped my leg tighter briefly before releasing it. “Make him happy.”

I turned back to see the khal grab my horse's reins holding them to guide my horse along with his. The landscape was beautiful and I greatly enjoyed the horseride. The khal stopped at a small cliff that overlooked the ocean. He swung his leg over his horse before coming to lift me off of mine. I looked him in the eyes as he placed me onto the ground. He watched me carefully as he lifted his hand and ran a knuckle along my cheek. He turned and began to unsaddle the horses leaving the equipment on the ground. I turned and looked at the ocean walking closer to the edge of the cliff. I stood watching the sunset until I heard footsteps. I turned around to see the khal walking towards me slowly. I knew it was time. I sighed and reached up to the clasp at the back of my neck.

“No.” I looked up at the sound of his voice, my arms frozen. “No.” I gently dropped my arms as he approached me.

“Do you speak the common tongue?” He circled me like he had earlier that day, but stopped behind me.

“No.”

“Then how did you know what to say to stop me?”

“No.” I felt his hands slide down the bare skin of my back and one slide into the side of the dress to rest on my stomach briefly before he withdrew it. I smiled slightly.

“Is that the only word you know?”

“No.” He ran a hand over my shoulder and his fingers glided along my collarbone. I reached up and wrapped my left hand around his right, as he ran it along the front of my shoulder. I looked back at him as he gazed down at me. 

“Yes.” I corrected him and he gave me a small smirk.

“Yes.” 

He leaned his head down pressing his forehead against mine. My eyes flickered shut as he slowly pressed his mouth against mine. As we kissed he pulled his hand away from mine and used both hands to undo the clasp holding up my dress. It easily fell all the way to the ground and Khal Drogo wrapped his arms around middle, running his hands up my belly to cup my breasts. I gasped and pulled my mouth away from his. My eyes still closed, my head fell back against his shoulder as he twisted my nipples between his thumb and finger. He ran his tongue down my neck before he began to kiss and suck at the joining of my neck and shoulder. I began to pant as I felt his knee bump into my own roughly. 

My knees fell forward and my legs could not support me. He gripped me tightly to his chest as he lowered us both to the ground. When we were both on our knees he released my breasts and grabbed my arms holding them both out. He leaned forward and his chest pressed against my back lowering me towards the ground. He braced my arms on the ground in front of me so I was positioned as a horse. I could hear the movement of fabric and metal as he undressed. His hands off my body, I could feel my thinking returning to normal. I realized what was going on and as he repositioned himself behind me, I laid flat against the ground. I quickly rolled over onto my back and I looked up at the khal. He wa gazing down at me confused. I took a deep breath and hoped I remember the right words.

“I like look, in your eyes.” I knew I was missing words, but he should be able to understand.

“Silokh, anha fichat shafka she, vithiherat she yeri tih.” 

He spoke slowly and I did not know if that was to benefit me, or just his natural pace. It did make it easier to try to understand though. He mentioned himself and me and then spoke the phrase for looking in my eyes, but I did not know enough of the other words to understand what he meant. He grabbed my hips and gently lifted me to roll me back onto my knees. I sighed and realized that he had refused my request to have my first time on my back.

“Ajjalan, ahna eth fichat shafka ven hrazef, hatif vojjor, eth emat kishi athkemar.” 

He positioned me on my hands and knees as he spoke, but I only understood the word ‘I.’ I sighed shakily as he moved forward against me. I could feel his manhood between my legs against my thigh. I trembled, as he gripped my hip with one hand. With his other he pressed his fingers against my womanhood. I shut my eyes and let my mouth hang open, as his fingers slipped in easily. I knew I had become wet from his earlier fondling, but I was glad he was taking the time to make sure that I was ready for him. 

I arched my back when he did not simply remove his fingers, but instead began moving them in and out at a slow pace. My breathing grew short and I let my head hang down between my arms. I felt the hand on my hip slide around to my front where his fingers moved between my legs. I cried out when he began to rub against the small nub hidden in my folds. He continued his motions steadily and my arms began to shake, as my stomach muscles began to clench. I slowly began to rock my hips before I stilled myself and cried out as it felt like my muscles snapped inside my body. I panted and felt my body shake gently. The khal had removed his hands from me and instead gripped my waist holding me steady. I had never felt so tired. 

I felt the khal remove a hand from my hip as he used it to guide himself inside me. I winced as he thrust forward through my maiden head, but my muscles felt so loose that I was surprised by how little it hurt. All I had ever heard of the wedding night is how much it would hurt and how much blood there would be. There was some pain, but it felt different than the horrible pain that I had been expecting. This felt almost pleasurable. Khal Drogo eased himself in and out of my body slowly and I knew it must have been hard for him. The muscles pressed against me were rigid and stiff. 

As the pain drifted away, I gulped before slowly rocking my hips against him. I heard him groan before he dropped his hands from my hips. I could see his hands come down to rest against each of mine as he dropped his chest to rest against my back. I gasped as he began to thrust with more power, but the pain did not return. It felt strange, as if I was stretched beyond my limit, but I found I craved it more than I expected. It felt too empty as he pulled out. He began to thrust harder and harder against me before one of his hands disappeared from my sight. I felt the hand return to the nub between my legs and I cried out as he began to once again swirl his fingers against it.  
I could feel the khal’s chest move as he growl deep in his throat. My stomach muscles began to clench again and I could not help it as my hips began to rock faster between his hips and fingers. My arms began shaking again and I shouted as the khal bite down on my shoulder. I felt my release hit me again as the khal gave a few more erratic thrusts before he stilled inside me. I could feel his seed rush inside me and I shut my eyes and hung my head once more. 

I felt the tired feeling rush over me again, but before I could think of moving I squeaked as the khal dropped onto my back. I hit the ground and felt his body shift on top of me. The earth was a soft sand otherwise I am sure that I would have been hurt by the weight of his body. I lay beneath him for a few moments, before he raised himself on his arms and rolled onto his back beside me. I turned my head and looked at him as he lay breathing heavily with his eyes closed. He stretched his arms above his head before he turned to me and opened his eyes slightly. He reached over and dug a hand under my body. He pulled me over and laid my upper half across his chest. His hand rested on the small of my back, as he shut his eyes once more. I slowly laid my head upon his chest and let the sound of his heart fill my head as I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dothraki:  
> -“Tomorrow, I will take you looking in your eyes.”  
> -“Tonight, I must take you as a horse, in front of the gods to have them approve our marriage.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that certain words will always appear in Dothraki because they are just terms that have a particular meaning in the original language that doesn’t translate well. For example, Khal is like king, but it’s not quite the same...khal is khal. I hope it doesn’t seem like the relationship is rushing, but from how I view Drogo I think I kept it pretty accurate…..guess that may just be me though...

I awoke the next morning to the warm feel of sunshine on my face. I groaned softly as I rolled my shoulders and stretched my arms. I felt a cloth slip off me and I opened my eyes to see a blanket draped over me. I know that it had not been there when I fell asleep, so the khal must have gotten it sometime during the night. I smiled and sat up holding the blanket against my chest, rubbing my eye looking around for Khal Drogo. He sat cross legged at my feet staring out at the ocean as he combed through his hair with his fingers. I wrapped the blanket around me before I moved to kneel at his back. I sat still for a few moments before I reached and ran my fingers through his hair briefly before I paused. 

The khal stopped his movements and placed his hands on his knees. I continued to run my fingers through the length of his hair before I pulled it back over his shoulder to lay against his back. I did not know if there was a certain way to do his hair, so I decided to braid a small piece on each side. As I braided a small strip I realized how long his hair was. I had always liked to keep mine long and it fell to the middle of my back, but the khal’s fell all the way down his back to then drape along the ground around his hips where he sat. It took several minutes to braid the piece on one side, let alone both and we sat in silence while I worked. 

I left several inches at the bottom of each section unbraided and I gathered all of his hair to tie it back. I looked around for the hair ties he had worn the night before and found them laying on the ground in front of the khal’s knees. I rose up on my knees to reach over his shoulder and get one of the hair ties, when I realized two things. The blanket fell from my chest when I moved so I had pressed my bare breasts into his back and the khal had not redressed from last night. I grabbed one of the leather strips quickly before lowering myself to the ground again. I could feel the blush on my cheeks and I was glad that the khal could not see me. I loosely gathered his hair together, tying it at the back of his head.

I held his hair in place a few inches down and moved my hand forward to get another tie when I bumped into something. I looked up to see the khal holding a piece of leather over his shoulder. I smiled and took it from him, securing his hair again. The next time I did not look up when I reached for a tie. I felt Khal Drogo's hand and took the tie from his fingers. This tie had bells strung on it that jingled as I moved it. It turned out that the rest of the ties had bells on them. As I finished with the last tie I pushed the braid over his other shoulder.

Khal Drogo lifted his hand once more over his shoulder, as he had while handing me the leather ties. I tentatively reached forward and took his hand. He slowly pulled my hand in front of him gently kissing the palm of my hand. I smiled and laid against his back. I wrapped my other arm around his chest and resting my chin on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side and pressed his forehead against mine. I sighed and leaned my head against his, shutting my eyes. We had been married for less than a day, but I was already so fond of him. He had treated me well last night and must have gotten me the blanket while I slept. He must have some feelings for me as well. I then realized that it would be a good time to ask if Daenerys could travel with us.

“We leave today and my sister miss me. I like for her to come.” Khal Drogo released my hand and turned, kneeling in front of me. I let my hands fall into my lap as I forced myself not to cover my chest. He ran his fingers along my cheek as he looked at me. I let my eyes run over his face. A large scar ran across his left eye, but it did not take away from how handsome he was. He smirked at me as he cupped the back of my neck.

“Hash mae all ayafat me jadilat.” He said ‘come’, but I didn’t recognize any of the other words. He didn’t say vos, or vo, the Dothraki word for no, so I assumed he had agreed. 

I smiled at him and he leaned forward pressing his mouth against mine. I kissed him back, bringing my hands up to grip his shoulders. He reached with both hands pulling the blanket away from my body, before I could feel him moving closer as he slowly pressed his chest against mine. He moved his other hand to my back, supporting me as he lowered me to the ground with the weight of his body. I felt the sand beneath my back and sighed as he attached his lips to my neck. 

I began to pant as the khal sucked and bit at my neck. I felt my stomach begin to twist. I arched up against him and gasped when I felt his arousal hard and heavy against my stomach. As I pressed myself against him I could feel him growl into my neck. He pulled away from my neck and pressed his lips harshly against mine. I kissed back and was surprised when he shoved his tongue into my mouth. 

I let his tongue move into my mouth and tried to copy his movements. I had never kissed a man before yesterday, let only doing anything like this. I felt Khal Drogo grab my thighs and push them apart. He rose up higher onto his knees and he pressed himself against my center. I moaned and lay my head back on the ground. He wrapped an arm under my leg before bringing the other hand to rest on the ground next to my head. He lifted my leg into the air as he slowly pushed inside me. I moaned again as I felt him, it wasn’t sore, but I did feel stiff. Khal Drogo began to move slowly and I was surprised by how quickly it became pleasing. I dug my fingers into the sand as he began driving himself into me at a quicker pace.

I could hear myself letting out short breaths that sounded like high pitched squeaks to my own ears. The khal leaned down towards me pushing my leg up towards my shoulder. I winced as the muscles stretched more than usual, but bit my lip because it allowed him to drive deeper within me. I cried out as the khal began to rub between my thighs quickly, with the hand that was not supporting my leg. Small grains of sand had stuck to his fingers and feeling them rub against my most intimate parts created some pain. It was odd, but the pain almost made the pleasure more intense and I began to roll my hips against the khal.

My inner muscles clenched tightly and I screamed as I felt the sudden release from inside me. Khal Drogo leaned down and buried his face between my breasts. He nipped and kissed at the flesh while I panted. As I felt his thrusts become harsher and more erratic. I reached up and ran my hands up his arms and across his back. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and felt the muscles contract as he spilled inside me. 

We both breathed deeply and I slowly stroked the khal's back while he rested his head against my chest. At last he sat up and withdrew from my body. He reached down and grabbed the blanket before using it to clean me. I blushed as he stared intently between my thighs and shut my eyes. As I felt him still, I opened my eyes to look up at him. He looked content as he looked down at me, running his eyes across my face. I gazed up at him and ran my fingers down the side of his face.

“My khal.” He leaned down and pressed his face against my neck, I felt his lips against my ear.

“Drogo.” Hearing his voice against me sent shivers through me and I shut my eyes again. I turned and pressed my forehead against his. 

“Drogo.” I opened my eyes and saw him smiling gently at me. Suddenly he rolled over, holding my body against his as he lay on his back.

I lay on his chest running my hand through the hair on his chest and sighed gently. I shut my eyes as he ran his hand along my back, sometimes his hand would drift low enough and he would cup my butt firmly before rubbing my back again. I would giggle each time and tug lightly on his chest hair. I don’t know how long we laid there until the hoofbeats sounded in the distance. Drogo sat up and turned to look back over his shoulder, holding me to his chest. Then he let go of me and moved my body off of him.

“Khogorat.” He stood quickly, pulling me up by my arm before he reached down grabbing my dress. He put the dress over my neck pulling it down over my body. I grabbed the top and pulled the straps up over my body, closing the clasp at the base of my neck. 

He grabbed his pants from the ground quickly pulled them on. As he tied the laces a small group of riders came into view. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and started to comb it with my fingers. The riders addressed Drogo and he raised his hand in greeting before moving to talk to them. I stayed where I was and continued combing the tangles out of my hair. After a few moments I could feel eyes on me and I looked up to see one of the riders staring at me. I looked down again almost immediately, his gaze made me uncomfortable. I felt a hand on my arm and looked up to see Drogo. Behind him I saw two riders had dismounted and were saddling our horses. 

Drogo turned and picked up his large leather belt tying it around his waist he then moved picking up one of his wrist wraps. I stepped forward and picked up the belt of medallions. I walked up behind Drogo and wrapped my arms around his waist. I held both ends pulling it around his back to clasp the belt around his waist. He looked over his shoulder at me and smirked. I smiled up at him, before bending to pick up the last wrist wrap. Drogo turned to me and held his wrist up. I wrapped the leather around his wrist, quickly doing up the buckles. I turned as I heard the horses approaching; two of the men were leading our horses to us, fully saddled. Drogo gestured to the rider holding my horse as he spoke.

“Jin Rakharo, me at ki khasar. Ajjin me yeri dothrakhqoyi.” 

I smiled at the man nodding once at him. Rakharo bowed to me as I felt two hands grip my hips and lift me into the air. I gasped and gripped Drogo’s hands as he placed me onto my horse. I held onto the front of the saddle and watched Drogo mount his horse before turning it to join the mounted riders. Rakharo and the other rider mounted their horses, before the group started to ride off. I watched as Drogo lead the group back the way they had come and sat atop my horse confused. I didn’t know why he had just left me here. I thought he would lead my horse as he had done the night before; I had never ridden a horse before last night and certainly didn’t know how to control one. 

The horse shifted below me and I gripped the saddle tighter, terrified. Suddenly I noticed Rakharo come up beside me. He reached towards my horses neck and grabbed the reigns handing them to me. I took them from him cautiously and he began moving my hands around. He would shift the position of my wrists, tighten my fingers before pulling back and nodding. He held up his reins before slowly pulling them to the side as his horse moved to the left.

“Sindarine.” He pulled his arms back the other way and the horse moved back towards me. “Haje. Ajjin shafka kis, Khaleesi.”

I moved the horse to the right first and then back to the left, stating the directions as we moved. Rakharo nodded at me before clenching his thighs and digging in with his heels. His horse moved forward and he circled around coming back to my side. I had both my legs draped on the same side. I considered moving one leg to straddle the horse, but I didn’t think my dress would allow it. I kicked the horse on the horse lightly, but nothing happened. I took a deep breath and dug my heel in with more force causing the horse to spring forward. I gripped the reins and pulled back some, slowing down the horse. Rakharo rode up by my side and watched my form as I maneuvered the horse. 

I liked riding it was calming and the gentle sway was relaxing. Rakharo and I continued at a slower pace in silence. I looked over at him several times and he was always looking around the area, seemingly on high alert. Finally I grew bored and urged my horse faster and soon we were galloping through the fields. I laughed and Rakharo weaved around me on his horse as he shouted to me. I slowed down thinking he needed me to stop. When he approached me I saw him smiling widely. I returned the smile and turned to see the camp come into view. 

I was shocked. Everything had been packed away into a large caravan and on the outskirts of the group I saw Daenerys with Viserys and Illyrio. I smiled and moved my horse over to greet them. Dany smiled up at me as I approached and I quickly started to slide off the horse. I landed on the ground unsteadily and I felt someone grab my arm and pull me upright. I turned to see Rakharo and smiled at him. He nodded before standing beside me. I steppe forward and opened my arms up to Dany, who raced forward and wrapped her arms around me.

“Did you talk to the khal, do I get to come along? I packed up my trunk.” I laughed holding her tightly.

“Yes, you can come with us.” Dany smiled up at me and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"How dare you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dothraki:  
> “If it would please you then she may come.”  
> “[Get] dressed.”  
> “This is Rakharo, he is one of my khasar(group of bloodriders). Now he is your bloodrider.”  
> “Left.”  
> “Right. Now you try, Khaleesi.”


End file.
